


Your Baba Yaga

by naturalnik95



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Baba Yaga - Freeform, F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, NSFW, NSFW 18+, Penetration, Protective John Wick, Teasing, Vaginal Penetration, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: You’re the daughter of Viggo Tarasov and the Baba Yaga is just too terrifying and tempting. You try to ignore your thoughts of him but he has other ideas. (This is when John still worked for Viggo)
Relationships: John Wick/Original Character(s), John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Your Baba Yaga

You rolled over as the chirping birds brought you back to the real world, your hands slid across cool silk sheets. It was a beautiful morning with the sun shining brightly through the window. You laid on your back and stared up at your canopy. There was a million things you could be getting done, but you couldn’t resist taking a few moments to yourself.

The past few days had been crazy around your house. Your father, Viggo, had been on edge and every little thing would set him off. He’d go around slamming things around and yelling at all of the staff. Every time it happened, it had rocketed your anxiety higher and higher. You wished that he would tell you what was going on, but whenever you’d asked, he’d give you a look that could pierce through your soul. So instead, you had tried to steer clear of his path.

With a heavy sigh, you flung the comforter off and swung your legs out of bed. You stripped off your sleep shorts and yanked on some jean shorts to replace them, deciding that your worn Mötley Crüe tank top would suffice. Glancing in the mirror, you ran your fingers through your tangled hair, making an attempt to tame the mane. Giving up to the impossibility of it, you swiped some mascara along your lashes and smacked some chapstick on your lips.

As you hurried down the stairs, you paused at the bottom when your eyes fell on your father sitting at the dining table. He was holding up the newspaper, but you could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

“Good morning, papa.” You said as you moved into your chair. Your eyes darted around the room, taking in everyone who was in the room.

Your father’s eyes flickered up to meet yours with surprise, but a small smile appeared. “Good morning, my flower.”

As you spooned some fruit onto your plate, a man rushed into the room and over to your father. In a hushed tone, he gave your father information. He was speaking in Russian and you couldn’t catch what they were saying, but when your father responded, you made out the words, “Baba Yaga”.

A shiver rushed down your spine at the name as much as you hated it. The only good thing that had come from avoiding your father lately had been that you were also avoiding your father’s employee, John Wick.

John Wick was a man who worked for your father when he needed the dirty jobs done, and he didn’t have a problem doing it. He was extremely handsome, a little bit rough, and sometimes, you had to keep your heart from leaping out of your chest when you saw him. But also, the things he’d done terrified you. It was easier in the long run if you could just avoid any contact or feelings you might have for him.

Your father interrupted your thoughts as he placed his hand on top of yours.

“Y/N, my flower, I know I have been quick to anger recently,” His grey blue eyes were drilling a hole into you, “but there have been some things going on. Things that could put you in danger. And I cannot have that. So… until that threat has been neutralized, John will be staying here at the house with you.” Your stomach dropped.

Your face pinched up tight with anger. “No. No way.”

“Wh-what? Don’t be silly, Y/N.”

“I’m not being ridiculous,” I could not be alone with that man…that gorgeous man. “I don’t want to be watched every time I move a muscle.”

Viggo’s eyes flitted to the door and you followed his glance. John was standing there, hands clasped in front of him. He looked stoic. He hadn’t been there when you first came downstairs. You swallowed down the lump in your throat that had grown from seeing him in an all black suit and his hair slicked back perfectly. 

“You don’t have a choice in this, Y/N. He will be here..”

“This is so stupid. I will not be followed by him like a child. How ridiculous. He’s a glorified babysitter.” You were lost in your rant.

Your father slammed his hand on the table and everything went silent. “This is the way it will be. You are not being given an option. I make the rules and this is happening. Now, stop acting like a brat.” He said through gritted teeth.

With a scowl, you looked between your father and John. “Fine, do whatever you want.” You hissed and stormed out of the room. Faintly, you could hear your father mumble about how stubborn you were and then the door to the garage slammed shut.

~~~

You stayed in your room for a good portion of the day, hoping that this whole morning would disappear. Deciding you better emerge, you slipped down the stairs quietly and entered the kitchen. Your stomach had been growling for an hour now and you were craving a huge bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. It was quiet at the house and you were sure that everyone had left for the day.

Thoughts of John where dancing around in your head, wondering where he was or what he was doing. As you stuck your spoon in your snack, you felt a body come up behind you.

“I think you’ve been avoiding me.” A soft voice said. 

You turned around to face deep chocolate eyes gazing at you with amusement, a smirk gracing his lips. Your stomach flipped somersaults at the sight of his dark suit against the bright white cabinets. But you hoped to appear indifferent, so you rolled your eyes.

“I think your ego is getting too big for your body. I haven’t even thought about you.” You turned back around and prayed your face had stayed a normal color.

John laughed loudly and stepped closer to you. “We both know that’s a lie, Y/N.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” You stammered. Your eyes still focused on the counter.

“I know you think about me. I see you, I see everything. And I know when you’re trying to avoid me.” His chest was pressed against your back, the beating of his heart echoed against you. “You think I don’t see the way you look for me when you come into a room. The way your face flushes when we make eye contact, and then you ignore me for the rest of the day. I love knowing the effect I have on you.”

John’s hands were tracing up your bare arms like feathers and goosebumps were forming. You swallowed thickly, trying to clear your throat. “Yo-you’re wrong. I don’t think about you. I hate you.”

“You hate me?” John’s chuckle was right in your ear. “If you hate me, walk away. Walk away and I’ll never bring this up again.”

His hands stilled and your skin was on fire from the touch. You knew he was giving you an out, but the thought of walking away from him made you feel nauseous. This, he, was something that haunted your dreams every night.

His voice interrupted your thoughts. “I think about you too, Y/N. All the time.” Your heart was pounding with excitement and terror.

“You…you do?” This wasn’t making any sense.

He pressed his lips to the side of your exposed neck, sending a jolt of electricity through your body. “Of course. You’re gorgeous, brilliant, and stubborn as hell. I can’t get you out of my head.”

John’s hands resumed moving along your skin and a whimper escaped your lips at the feeling. He smirked into your hair. His arm reached around you and his hand came up to caress your breast through your shirt. You let out another soft whimper at the feeling and you tilted your head, allowing him better access.

“You have to tell me if you want to stop. I’ll stop when you want.” John said into your ear and then pulled your earlobe in between his lips. You nodded to show that you understood and then you ground your ass against him. The feeling of his dick pressed against your backside and he groaned with pleasure.

“You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you, Y/N? You want me to teach you a lesson?” His lips were against your neck again, his teeth scraping against your skin in painful pleasure. John’s hand slipped under the top of your tank top and into your bra. He rolled his hand over your hard nipple, then gripped it between thumb and forefinger and pinched.

The feeling of his skin on yours was intoxicating and you wanted nothing more than to savor this. But you wanted to tease him just a little bit more.

“I guess you can try, if you think you’re good enough.” You tried to sound as sultry as possible. John stilled behind you and he looked at the side of your face in delight.

A grin spread across his face and he started pressing hot kisses down your neck and onto your shoulder. His other hand left your hip and moved down your stomach to the top of your shorts. Your heart leapt in expectation as his fingertips dipped below the hem occasionally.

“Let’s see how bad you really want me, princess.” John skillfully popped the button on your shorts and slid his hand in, agonizingly slow. Your heart was slamming against your chest, the teasing was terrible.

“John, please…” You whimpered pathetically. As you said that, he swiped his index finger through your folds and felt how dripping wet you were. The rough calluses on his hands were delightful against your supple skin.

He collected the wetness on his finger and rubbed lightly against your clit. “Is all this for me, Y/N?”

Your head lolled back against his shoulder, your eyes closed in ecstasy, the feeling of his fingers against your bundle of nerves was almost more than you can handle. As he continued to rub against you, you turned your head and opened your eyes to find him watching you intently. His eyes were mesmerizing. Slowly, you lifted your lips up to him and finally made connection. His lips were soft against yours but demanding, wanting more. His tongue swept across your lower lip and you opened your mouth to let him in, your mind thinking of all the other things he could do with that tongue.

Skillfully, his fingers toyed with your entrance, just enough to have you panting in anticipation. Then he pumped a finger into you and your knees almost gave out. His other arm held you closer to his body to hold you steady.

He plunged his finger into you a few times, then suddenly, he pulled his hand out of your shorts and yanked them down to your ankles. You yelped in surprise and heat rose to your cheeks as he trailed kisses down the curve of your spine. His tongue darted out and left a trail of fire along your backside. When he reached your ass, his hand moved up to push you forward on the counter.

“Bend over, princess.” John’s husky voice sent another round of shivers through you.

The counter tops were cold against your chest and made you moan with satisfaction. John’s hands gripped your ass cheeks and squeezed, and you could feel his lips placing kisses on each cheek. Then he tapped your ankles, ordering you to spread wide for him.

You wanted to feel embarrassed to be this exposed to him, but then you felt a cool breath against your pussy lips and those thoughts were replaced with desire. You shook your ass slightly, hoping for more, and you could hear a slight chuckle from him.

John’s nose traced along the curve of your ass, teasing every inch of skin but where you wanted him. Then his nose barely touched you and his hot breath was on you. You could feel how drenched you were and how it dripped down your thighs.

“Stop being such a sadistic fuck and touch me, John.” You half growled, half whined.

His tongue darted out and swirled around your clit. You let out a moan as his lips wrapped around your clit and he began alternating between sucking and flicking it back and forth with his tongue. You tried to push closer to his mouth but his left hand came up and pinned your hips against the cabinets.

All words left your head and all you could manage was moaning over and over at every movement. John’s right hand caressed your ass before drifting over and inserting a finger into your hole, pumping in and out in sync with his mouth. You could feel the coil in your stomach tightening and you knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

John must have sensed it too because he pumped another finger into you and curled it right against your g-spot. “You gonna cum on my tongue, princess?”

With these words, he flicked his tongue once more and the coil released, you were cumming harder than you ever had before. His strong hands were holding you up against his face. The juices were running down your legs and John was lapping them up, running his tongue over your pussy as you shook.

He placed a gentle kiss against your lips and stood back up. John pulled you up from where you were leaned over and let you rest against his chest. Your chest was heaving, trying to catch your breath.

“That…was amazing.” You mumbled, still on cloud nine.

John slowly turned you around to come face to face. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Y/N.” Your heart was pounding as he leaned down and kissed you. You wondered if he was as nervous or excited as you were.

His tongue twisted against yours, the taste of yourself filling your mouth. You raised up on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck. His long brown hair was irresistible so you ran your fingers through it happily. A soft sigh filled your mouth, his hands rubbing against your sides and back, pulling you closer to him.

In a rush, you detached your lips and kissed along his jaw. He released a grunt as you landed at the sensitive spot below his ear. You smiled when you felt his dick twitch against your stomach, and sucked the soft skin into your mouth, nibbling and suckling at it.

“You’ve got too much clothes on.” You murmured in between love bites.

John shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and you yanked his tie loose. His dark brown eyes connected with yours for a moment and you grinned up at him. The happiness sinking in that this was actually happening. In a moment of content, he pecked a kiss on your nose and your heart jumped.

Then as if passion overtook you again, you fumbled to unbutton his shirt as quickly as possible. John yanked your tank top up over your head and began helping you get his shirt off. You could see the scars that speckled his skin and you saddened at the thought of what had caused these.

John lifted your chin so that your eyes met. “Don’t worry about me, love.” He kissed you deeply, this kiss filled with a passion that told you that this was more than just sex to him. The kiss took your breath away.

With ease, he lifted you up and set you on the counter, your legs wrapped around his waist. His hands roamed, worshiping your body, while your tongues fought for dominance. His dick was hard against your thigh. You moved your hand down to rub against the front of his pants, and his breath was heavy with euphoria.

That sound set you into motion, and you unfastened his belt and pulled his pants down his muscular thighs. His cock was straining against his boxer briefs. You removed his underwear and his dick flopped against his stomach. At the sight, your jaw dropped slightly, John was larger than you’d ever been with before.

“It’ll be alright, princess. I won’t hurt you.” John’s words calmed you and you pumped his shaft a few times, spreading the pre-cum around the tip with your thumb. His head fell against your shoulder and his back muscles tensed and released.

You nipped at his earlobe and whispered, “I want you in me now.”

You could feel him smirk to himself and he took his member in his hand and ran it through your folds a few times, teasing your clit with the head. Then he pushed into your entrance, both of you moaning with pleasure.

“God, princess, you feel like heaven.” The words thick with bliss.

There was no movement for a moment as he let you adjust to the size. You could feel his dick throbbing in you and your walls clench around him, begging for more.

You raised your hips against him and he pulled his length out of you then drove back in swiftly. Your body was lit with tingles. John started to pick up a pace, dragging his cock against your walls and sending shock waves through your body. Skin was slick with sweat and your bodies were mixing together. Where you stopped, he started.

Just as you were starting to feel that overwhelming sensation, he moved his arm under your leg and lifted it higher. It was the perfect position for him to hit your g-spot with every pump.

“Oh god, John, yes,” Your breath was heavy in his ear and he was living for every whimper you let out.

John’s other hand snaked between your bodies and his thumb found your clit. He was tapping it rhythmically and the combination was enough to send you over the edge. Quickly, your walls clenched around him as you hit your peak. The feeling of you tight around John and the cries tumbling from your mouth were enough to send a wave a pleasure through his body. With one last pump, he emptied into you. His cum was covering your walls in spurts.

Both of you stayed tangled together as he moved in and out of you lethargically. Your lips were brushing against one another while you tried to calm your breathing. You hated the idea of separating.

Finally, John pulled away from you slightly. His eyes were stuck on you, admiring every feature. He brought his hand up against your cheek, tenderly rubbing the skin. “I will cherish you until the day I die, Y/N.”

Your gaze fell and you pecked the palm of the hand on your face. “I hope that doesn’t come for a very long time. I’d like to keep you for as long as possible. My Baba Yaga.”

His face lit up and he tugged you into his embrace. His arms were tight around you and you had never felt more safe in your life. “I’m yours forever, princess.”


End file.
